Robert Clotworthy
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, USA | years_active = 1973–present | occupation = Actor, voice actor | website = | residence = }} Robert Bruce Clotworthy (born October 24, 1955) is an American actor and voice actor. A narrator, he is best known as the narrator for the History Channel series Ancient Aliens and The Curse of Oak Island and his role as the voice of Jim Raynor in the StarCraft video game series. He has worked in over 100 feature films, television programs, and video games. Early career Clotworthy's career as a voice actor began when he was fifteen: "My father was a producer of radio commercials and from an early age I would accompany him to recording sessions. I met some of the finest voice talent (Jerry Stiller, Anne Meara, Mel Blanc, June Foray etc.) and they inspired me." Filmography Role as Jim Raynor Clotworthy stars as the voice of Jim Raynor in the ''StarCraft'' series of real-time strategy video games. Clotworthy first appeared as Raynor in StarCraft, in which Raynor was a major character heavily involved in the game's storyline. He reprised his role in the expansion StarCraft: Brood War. A reader's poll for GameSpot voted Raynor one of video gaming's top ten heroes, with GameSpot giving specific praise to the quality of Clotworthy's voice acting. Twelve years after the release of StarCraft, Clotworthy reprised his role as Raynor in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. The storyline of Wings of Liberty focuses primarily on the Terrans and Raynor in particular, with Raynor taking the role of main character. A review of Wings of Liberty on ITP.net stated that Raynor was "voiced to perfection" by Clotworthy and he was selected as the winner of "GotY Awards 2010 – Best Voice Acting" by reactiontime.co.uk. Clotworthy returned to the role with the expansions StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm and StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, as well as Blizzard Entertainment's multiplayer online battle arena Heroes of the Storm. Other roles Clotworthy has worked in over 100 feature films and television programs. He appeared as "Forensic Technician" in four episodes of the 1980s U.S. TV series Hunter. Clotworthy was the narrator on the Emmy nominated documentaries Empire of Dreams: The Making of the Star Wars Trilogy and Star Wars: The Legacy Revealed. Clotworthy even worked on The Lego Movie Videogame. Clotworthy also narrated Indiana Jones and the Ultimate Quest and Batman Unmasked: The Psychology of the Dark Knight. Clotworthy is also known for voicing the character Marshall Law in both Tekken 5 and its expansion, Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. He has guest starred on The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men and on China, IL. In 2014, Clotworthy voiced the Espheni (referred to as "The Monk") in the TNT series Falling Skies, and made an on-screen appearance in American Sniper as a Veteran Affairs doctor who consults with Chris Kyle. Clotworthy also voiced the Black Knight, Zelgius, and Finn in Nintendo's mobile title, Fire Emblem Heroes. Films * A Bug's Life - Grasshoppers * American Sniper - VA Doctor * Antz - Soldier Ants * Buried - CRT Spokesman * Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Fury's Car * Charlie's Angels – Charles "Charlie" Townsend * Curious George - Creatures * Madagascar - Crowd Member * Mulan - Hun * One Hour Photo - Eye Surgeon * Patlabor 2: The Movie - Yukihito Tsuge * Rendition - Reception Guest * Shrek - Lord Farquaad's Guards * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - Colonel's Soldiers * Switch - Bailiff * The Deep End of the Ocean - Reporter * The Emperor's New Groove - Ipi * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Frollo's Soldiers * The Iron Giant - Joe the Soldier * The Prince of Egypt - Rameses's Soldiers * The Road to El Dorado - Cortes's Guards * Toy Story - Green Army Men * Toy Story 2 - Man on PA * Treasure Planet - Alien #1 * Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly - Fatty and USAF Pilot * V.I. Warshawski - Philip Pugh Television *''Ancient Aliens'' - Narrator *''Batman: The Animated Series'' - Billy *''China, IL'' - Carabas and Kevin Costner *''Columbo'' - Boodle Boy and Jonathan B. Miller *''Criminal Minds'' - Don Norvell *''Matlock'' - Prosecutor in Los Angeles *''Murphy Brown'' - Dole Operative and Allen *''Phil of the Future'' - Dr. Gennaro *''The Batman'' - Warden *''The Big Bang Theory'' - Headmaster Edwards, Dave Roeger, Astronaut, Train Conductor and Announcer *''The Curse of Oak Island'' - Narrator *''The Drew Carey Show'' - INS Inspector *''The New Batman Adventures'' - Pilot *''The Practice'' - Judge Tyler Flynn and Medical Expert *''Three's Company'' - Tony Williams *''Two and a Half Men'' - TV Announcer, Pilot, TV Commercial Announcer, Announcer and Gangster #1 *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Captain Stacey *''We Bare Bears'' - Warren Video games * Alpha Protocol - Albatross * Batman: The Telltale Series - Commissioner Grogan, Jack Ryder, Enforcer 4 * Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within - Agent Mario Hernandez, Jack Ryder, Mourner, Newscaster 1 * Crackdown 2 - Additional Voices * Dead to Rights: Retribution - Brawlers, Inness * EverQuest II - Additional Voices * Fire Emblem Heroes - Finn and Black Knight * Grand Theft Auto V - Additional Voices * Heroes of the Storm - Jim Raynor * Hitman: Absolution - Additional Voices * Lair - Loden, Wingman * Mafia III - Additional Voices * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards * Need for Speed: Carbon - Primary Officer * Need for Speed: Most Wanted - Primary Officer * StarCraft - Jim Raynor * StarCraft: Brood War - Jim Raynor * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Jim Raynor * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Jim Raynor * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Jim Raynor * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Additional Voices * Tekken 5 - Marshall Law * The Da Vinci Code - Robert Langdon * The Darkness - Daniel Fears, Frances Fox, Leslie Hound * The Lego Movie Videogame - Additional Voices Category:Living people Category:1955 births Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors